Coming Along
by Lowney32
Summary: Lloyd and Cecile have known each other since kindergarten, when Lloyd and Millie are to be married, will Cecile start to get jealous? R R PLEASE!


**A/N: Okay guys, this is my very first story that I actually have had the guts to post :) I'm excited to hear what you all have to say! I can take criticism as hard as you can give, but compliments are nice too. REVIEW! Seriously- if I don't get any reviews, then I'm going to stop posting, I mean what's the point if nobody gives any feedback? IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE! So whether you absolutely love the story or absolutely hate the story, I REALLY want to hear what you have to say. Thanks for clicking my story :) enjoy!! **

_**DISCLAMER: unfortunately I don't own Code Geass , just my little story. Even though that would be seriously awesome because I would be rich and buy everyone reading this a cookie :3 Love you all!!! 3 3 3**_

_

* * *

_

"Miss Cecile, would you mind going off into the back room and get my laptop charger?" My head snapped up, Lloyd was engrossed in whatever project for the Lancelot that had needed a modification, and once again, he had drained his poor computer of it's battery without even realizing it. I sighed as I stood up and walked off to find it for him.

After locating said charger, I grabbed it, and went back into the lab. He had already moved over to the corner, where he was by a wall outlet. I handed it to him, and without looking up he grabbed it and responded to my actions with an absentminded,

"Thanks..."

The man hadn't changed a bit since the day we had met, back in kindergarten.

Still more interested in his work than with socializing. His parents had forgotten him at school to go to one of his older brother's baseball games, and, me, being the nice person I was, waited with him. I closed my eyes as I sat back in my chair and remembered.

_ **flashback to kindergarten**_

_ "Cecile, you need to walk home after school, Daddy and I will not be here, we need to go to Ashley's ballet recital, you would only be bored, so you can't go. I don't really care whether you walk straight home or not, just as long as you get home eventually you'll be fine." _

_ Ashley. My older sister of two years. She was into dance, the star of every show, and I never cared for it , having flunked out of the lessons, my parents gave up trying with me, for I would never be as good as she._

_ "Okay, mommy, I'm going to come directly home, though. There's nothing better to do at school than sit around, anyway."Mom had rolled her eyes. I wondered why._

_ "Okay, Cecile, I don't really care. Your sister needs to be taken to school now, so start walking. I will not have any one with our family name to be late to any event. Especailly the first day of kindergarten." I didn't want to walk all the way to school in the rain, but I guess I had to. Wearing a simple purple dress, hair left down, with my sister's old rain boots, I had walked out. My umbrella had been taken by my father, so getting drenched was going to just be a part of my day, for the forecast had called for heavy showers nonstop._

_ As I walked, I thought of what school might be like. Maybe there were a bunch of nice kids there, waiting to be my friend, or maybe they were all mean, and would turn me away. Ashley hadn't told me anything, just that I needed to be at school on time so mom wouldn't get mad at me._

_ I gripped my hand-me-down lunchbox as I thought of the possibility of being laughed at all of the time. People thinking I was a freak, that something was wrong with me. Mommy had already told me that there were things wrong with me that she didn't know what they were, because I couldn't "hold up to the potential of my sister" whatever that meant. And whenever I did something less than Ashley could do at my age, Mommy would turn to me and at the top of her lungs scream,_

_ "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" As if I would know. Oh well, her and daddy had said something about "wanting to stop after Ashley, that continuing on was a big mistake" I still don't know what that means, but maybe that's why they are mad at me all of the time. _

_ In the distance I could hear the faint screams and laughter of other children on the playground, that would mean that the school is nearby. I walked faster as I realized that other kids would be there, and I might be late. As I approached the school, I walked into the gate, and had absolutely no idea what was to come next._

_ My first thought was to go to the front office, and ask them what I was supposed to do. I decided to follow that thought, and walk in there. I had to stand on my tippy-toes to look over the counter at the secretary_

_ "Excuse me, ma'am?" I had asked in my shy, quiet voice._

_ "Hmm?" her head snapped up "Oh, hello there, what may I help you with, sweetheart?"Sweetheart? Nobody had ever called me that before._

_ "Well, miss, It's my first day here, and I was wondering what I should be doing today, as in, where do I go?" I was seriously clueless, but the lady seemed to be surprised at my politeness. And etiquite _

_ "Well, what's your name, hun?" She had asked._

_ "Cecile Croomy, ma'am," I said_

_ "Ohh!! you're Ashley's little sister!" She'd exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm, I had merely nodded in return. People always seemed to identify my from my older sister, we looked nothing alike, she had perfect golden curls, and I had straight, indigo hair, she had bright, enthusiastic green eyes, and I had calm, dark blue eyes, we were complete opposites. _

_ "Well, hun, go to the room marked '', that is your teacher's name, and where you may leave your stuff until the bell rings for class. You go out to the playground next then, follow all of the other kids into the room, and follow Mrs. Fischer's instructions from there.. Do you want me to write her name on a slip of paper so you can find your classroom?" I could already read fluently, and I didn't need some adult thinking I was stupid, wanting to get out of there was my first priority now. I wanted to avoid a conversation with anyone who might want to talk about Ashley._

_ "No thank you, ma'am, I think I'll manage without the paper, " I had called out to her, stepping out of the warm room, into the cold, pouring rain, I thought I heard her mumble something along the lines of _

_ 'so intelligent, just like her sister...' But I wasn't gonna go back in there and make a fuss. My classroom was right around the corner, and once I got there, I set my backpack down, along with my lunchbox. Next was to find the playground. It should be the place where all of the laughter and childish noise was coming from. I didn't think I was going to fit in here, I was too mature for these people. I had never cared for running around outside, making myself dirty. What was the point?_

_ Once I found the playground, it was SWARMED with kids. I shivered, I didn't have a coat. As I looked around, the younger looking kids were in the jungle-gym, while the older kids seemed to be over in small groups, talking and laughing. I didn't feel like going to go climb on the jungle gym, so I sat against the wall and watched everyone else play. _

_ I heard a bell chiming, and everyone seemed to be clearing out of the playground, so I went to my classroom, slowly, walking in the rain, while everyone else had an umbrella. When I walked into the nice, heated room, everyone was piling their stuff in their cubbies, talking away with friends. When the teacher told us to sit down, every seat was immediately filled, except for one. I put my backpack and lunchbox in my cubby, and took the last seat next to a boy with lavender-colored hair, blue eyes and glasses. He wore a simple jeans and a black pullover hoodie with what looked like a white button-up collar shirt underneath, his shoes were dress shoes, and he looked older._

_ He only looked up at me, didnt say anything. I noticed he was reading a book, I couldn't see the title of it, but there were a lot of words, and it looked grown-up. At least he wasn't into the whole picture books thing. Mrs. Fischer clapped her hands in order to get the attention of the class. I noticed that the boy sitting next to me wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her. Apparently she noticed it, too because she said "attention _everyone_" again, looking directly at him, his head was on his desk, with the book in his lap. I could tell that her patience was wearing thin, so I elbowed him and pointed up front, so he wouldn't get in trouble._

_ He quickly closed the book and slid it underneath the desk. The teacher walked around handing out a box of crayons and a blank sheet of paper to everyone. She then went around calling names, handing out name cards to all of the different kids. _

_ "Hey, thanks for getting my attention there" He had said. Someone was talking to me?I was a little startled, but he was only being friendly, so I decided to be polite and try my hand out with a conversation with him._

_ "Oh, that? Not a problem, I just didn't want you to get in trouble is all, because that would stink." He looked at me with gratitude plain on his face, I could tell I was gonna like this kid._

_ "Yeah, I just got caught up in a book, is all. The education that they give at this school just plain sucks. So I'm reading my dad's books on nuclear engineering, I would have loved to see the teacher's face when she saw me reading that, however," he laughed, what a brainiac. But his voice and face were both very animated, so talking with him was very interesting_

_ I chuckled, "Yeah, you probably would be the talk of all Brittania by now, The kids in here can barely read a picture book," He seemed surprised,_

_ "Wait, you can read? Like an actual book? Thank god. I thought I was the only one." He smiled, relieved. I smiled in return. _

_ "Cecile Croomy?" Mrs. Fischer called out_

_ "Yeah, that's me." I said, and walked over to her, she handed me my name card and told me that I needed to draw my favorite animal, and write my name on my picture. If I had any problems at all, I should just ask her. Please. I had to hold back rolling my eyes._

_ As I walked beck to my seat, the teacher had called another name ,_

_ "Lloyd Asplund?" And the boy who was sitting next to me got up and walked up, only apparently he couldn't hold back his annoyance at the teacher, and he laughed in her face, he laughed until tears came into his eyes, and the teacher had to ask him just what was so funny._

_ "with all due respect, ma'am -you think this is going to be educational is all that I'm laughing at." He walked back to his seat next to me, chuckling a little bit. _

_ I had scribbled in a picture of a dog, and wrote my name on it, without even caring much at the quality of my work. Lloyd had finished a few minutes after me, and continued in reading his book. I guessed that Lloyd wasn't one for small talk, and he was interested in the book anyway. At least I had made a friend, if a pleasant conversation with someone was considered being their friend. _

_ The school day went by in a breeze, Lloyd reading his book, and me sitting there bored. Having a teacher explain things to you a hundred times isn't really learning. I wasn't what you'd call the top of the class, but once someone said something to me once- I didn't ask for them to repeat it, I soaked in the knowledge. _

_ About a half hour after school, I saw Lloyd sitting on the bench in the front of the school all alone. Me, being friendly, went and sat next to him. I saw that he wasn't reading, and there seemed to be something wrong. I then noticed the tears falling down his face. _

_ Instinctively, I wrapped my right arm around him, but unlike normally, I didn't ask him what was wrong. He would tell me if he wanted to, but as of now he was sobbing into my shoulder, mumbling something that sounded like _

_ 'They forgot.....' I just held onto him tighter.. he had seemed so nonchalant and uncaring in class today, I wondered what could have happened to make him seem so broken. _

_ "Lloyd, if your parents forgot you here, they probably had an emergency or something." I said, why else would they forget him? _

_ "No... T-they had to go to Arnold's baseball game... Were supposed to be here immediately after school... forgot about me though...." By now our position had changed, he had his arm around me, as if he were clutching for someone to stay with him, and my arm was around him, as if to let him know that I would stay with him no matter what. But who was Arnold?_

_ "Lloyd, who is Arnold?" _

_ "My older brother that can apparently do everything that I can't, the talented one who Mom loves." I was beyond shock. We had the same thing happening in our house. _

_ "Really? Well, you're incredibly smart, smarter than most adults, and only five years old. I know exactly how you feel about your brother though.." I said. There really was nothing else that I could say to him at this point, comforting had never been my strong point _

_ "How would you know how I feel?" I don't know what that tone was in his voice but it sounded like anger, confusion, and most of all, depression. _

_ "My older sister takes all of my credit. She can do everything right that I can't ever do. I walk to school in the mornings and home in the evenings," It was true. My parents didn't love me because I didn't live up to the potential of Ashley. _

_ I could practically feel his shock. There were no words that needed to be said. I hadn't noticed, but Lloyd had put an umbrella over us, so we wouldn't get wet. _

_**end flashback**_

"Miss Cecile?" I opened my eyes only to see Lloyd standing in front of me, in a great mood. He had bags underneath his eyes, though. Working too late in the night, as always. Wait. What time was it?

I looked over to the clock to see that it was 1:30am. I had fallen asleep after thinking about how Lloyd and I had first met.. Ah hell. At least I didn't have much of a life to attend to.

"Oh, Lloyd, I didn't know you stayed here _this_ late every day!" Normally I left at around ten, being the personal assistant of basically a mad scientist was a very full job, cleaning up after he screws something up, insults someone unintentionally, or whatever else he finds to do that leaves really pissed, powerful people in his wake.

"Hmm?" He looked at the clock "Oh my, yes it has gotten late, hasn't it? Well, _miss_ Cecile," he winked after saying miss, "I would like to inform you that I only stayed until this hour because you had fallen asleep here, and I didn't want to leave you here alone, is all."

He had stayed with me? Just out of politeness? Maybe he was coming along after all....

**A/N: Like it, Hate it? LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!!! sorry the ending was really lame :) It will get better I just wanted to write a past on these characters before I actually write a plot to the story. If I get some reviews I will post more!!! :3**

**33333333**


End file.
